my_big_big_friendfandomcom-20200216-history
The fight in Treble's sickness
Plot: When Treble gets a bad sickness that could possibly cause her to lose consciousness completely, the charmers have to find something that will help with Treble's sickness. Part 1 It was a beautiful day in Charmville. Posie was at her house in her bedroom. Suddenly, she noticed that Treble the owl was not the same as she always was. Treble's body was a dark-pink colour, her eyes were closed half way and her face was red. She flew all over the hallway as she was flying over to Posie. Posie noticed that all of those things were happening to Treble and thought that they were normal. Suddenly, she got really nervous when Treble started to bump into the walls and fall to the ground face-down. After Treble fell down, it took a while for her to get up. Then Treble fell down again. This time, she didn't get up. Posie: Oh no! Posie ran to her sick friend. She felt a lot of heat all over Treble. Treble was sweating constantly, but she was also shivering. Her eyes were closed up tight. Posie ran to the charm house. She needed to find out what was happening to Treble. Posie: Hazel! Something is wrong with Treble! Posie walked into her room and put Treble on a chair. Hazel put her hand on Treble's head to see if it was hot or cold. Hazel: Treble's head is really hot. She won't be able to have her eyes open before her sickness disappears. Treble could lose consciousness completely after three days. Posie ran to Lavender's room and put Treble on a chair. Treble was hotter than before and her head was hot. Treble was moving around and making noise in her unconscious state. Posie left the charm house. Lavender helped Treble sit up. She should never have done that. Treble: (Screaming) Treble sat up and her eyes opened. She felt a lot of nausea hit her and she fell back on the chair. Her head was hurting a lot. She made noises and the nausea got worse. Treble coughed hard. Blood started to run down her mouth. The blood spilled on the floor. Treble held her head really tight as a lot of nausea and pain continued to hit her. She coughed really hard again. A lot of blood ran down her face and it stained the floor. Treble's vision was black in the corners. She then passed out. Lavender walked into the main room of the charm house to have a conversation with Hazel. When she came back into her room, she noticed that Treble woke up. The floor was stained with blood and more blood was running down her mouth. Treble was screaming in pain and was coughing up more blood. Lavender: Posie has to see this! When Lavender walked out of her room, she ran into Posie. Posie: Lavender, what happened? Lavender: Come into my room and look at Treble. When Posie and Lavender walked back into Lavender's room, Posie was surprised to see that Treble was unconscious. Posie: Treble, wake up! Lavender: She is not waking up. Posie: No! Tears began streaming from Posie's eyes. The only sounds that the two charmers heard were Treble coughing up blood and her fast short breaths. Then they heard Treble's voice. Treble: Posie? Treble opened her eyes half way. She had black lines underneath her eyes. Her face was bright red and a lot of heat was all over her. Treble's body was still dark-pink. Her mouth and face were covered with wet and dry blood. Treble coughed again. Pieces of dry blood flew out of her mouth and landed on the floor. Half of the floor was stained with the bright red liquid. Posie: Treble is sick! She could have lost consciousness completely if I didn't come here! She was surprised when Treble coughed up more blood on the floor. Lavender: Treble coughed out blood! Posie: That's because she is sick! Posie was starting to sweat a little because of the heat that was all over Treble. Treble's sweat and blood made the floor wet. She thought that she was going to lose consciousness completely. Posie: Treble has blood all over her face! Hazel followed the bright red drops of blood to Lavender's room where Treble, Posie and Lavender were. Treble thought that she was too sick to fly because her body was dark-pink. She couldn't open her eyes all the way. Her face was bright red. Treble was shivering and sweating at the same time. A line of blood ran down her mouth. She sighed in pain as Posie looked up and saw Hazel.